The present disclosure relates to air conditioning and pressurizing systems for an aircraft, and more specifically, operations of the air conditioning and pressurizing systems for an aircraft.
Aircraft air-conditioning systems may include compressors operated with ambient air. These systems receive ambient air from outside the aircraft and utilize the compressor to adjust the air pressure before sending the air into the cabin of the aircraft. The ambient air pressure, and other conditions, varies considerably depending on the flight altitude. Such variations can affect the performance and efficiency of the compressors. The large demanded operation range that results from the variance in operating conditions cannot be covered completely in an efficient manner by one compressor.
Accordingly, aircraft air-conditioning systems have been developed that utilize more than one compressor. These multi-compressor aircraft air-conditioning systems include various operating modes in which various combinations of the various compressors are used. One drawback of these multi-compressor aircraft air-conditioning systems is that the systems place an increased power demand on the aircraft. In addition, currently available multi-compressor aircraft air-conditioning systems rely on external conditions, such as the ambient air pressure, to determine the operating mode of the aircraft air-conditioning system.